Mad About You
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Usagi and Michiru are forced to go on a date by their friends. Both have never met each other before in their lives. What will happen when they do? MichiruUsagi, AU.
1. part one

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. They belong to Naoko Takuchi and the rest. I am just borrowing them.

Pairing : UsagiMichiru

Summary : Usagi and Michiru are forced to go on a date by their friends. Both have never met each other before in their lives. What will happen when they do? AU.

Yes, I know I still have other stories to finish but after reading a UsagiMichiru story by UMfan I got inspired to write one myself. This story hasn't got anything to do with 'the angel beside me'. It's just a simple two-chapter story I couldn't resist writing. I am still planning a multi-chapter story about them but I won't start on that one until I've atleast finished two of my other stories. Anyway I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mad about you**

**(Part One)**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

Michiru sighed, following her blonde friend to a local cafe where they had agreed on meeting. ''Ruka, I really don't feel like doing this. I mean, it sounds so pathetic that I need my best friend to set up a lousy date for me. I know you mean well and all but...'' The blonde in front of her stopped to turn around. She seemed to be annoyed by the other's constant complaining.

''It's just a blind date. If you don't like it you can just stay friends with her. Besides you would be helping me out as well. Makoto agreed on going out on a date with me if I could set up one of my friends with a friend of hers.''

The aqua haired girl took another deep breath. ''And you had to pick me as your victem?'' Haruka just nodded, not bothering to reply to her friend's obvious rhetorical question. With that she just turned around again, taking Michiru's hand in hers as she started to lead the smaller girl towards the cafe.

After a few more minutes of walking they reached the cafe they were suppossed to meet Michiru's blind date. They had just arrived a few seconds before a tall brunette walked into their direction, waving happily. ''I am glad you could make it Haruka. You must be Kaioh Michiru.'' She said, sticking out her hand for Michiru to shake it.

The aqua haired girl faked a smile, shaking the other's hand. ''That correct. You must be Kino Makoto, I've heard a lot about you.'' The brunette blushed for a moment.

''I hope you won't believe all the things you hear.'' She replied. Although she was looking at Michiru everyone knew her words were meant for Haruka.

For a moment they just stood there in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it wasn't comfortable either. Makoto decided to break through the silence. ''You must be wondering about your date, right?''

Michiru shrugged. She wasn't really interested in that blind date Makoto and Haruka had set up. She'd rather find a girlfriend herself. On a less hopeless looking way. Now it looked like she couldn't find someone by herself. ''I guess.''

The blonde tomboy rolled her eyes. ''She woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Anyway, what's the girl's name? Age?'' Haruka had decided to ask those questions instead of Michiru. She knew the other wouldn't even bother to show any kind of interest.

''Ah I understand.'' Makoto giggled. ''Her name is Tsukino Usagi. She's late...again. She turned seventeen a few weeks ago so that makes her about Michiru's age. And don't worry,'' She paused for a moment, wanting to see if she had Michiru's full attention. When she saw Michiru's blue eyes on her she smiled again, continuing. ''Usagi didn't want to come either. You see, her boyfriend walked away with someone else a few weeks ago.''

''Boyfriend?'' Michiru repeated. ''And this Usagi girl is fully aware that she's going on a blind date with a girl?''

Makoto blinked a few times before breaking down into fits of laughter. ''Ofcourse not. She claims to be straight. I am surprised Haruka didn't tell you...''

''Tell me what...'' Michiru said. It wasn't a real question, more a comment.

''Well Makoto wanted me to bring a 'friend' who wasn't straight. You see she wants to turn Usagi-san.'' Haruka replied with a nervous tone in her voice.

Michiru sweatdropped. ''Thanks for telling me. I am out of this place...'' With that she turned around. Without looking where she was going Michiru only got away a few steps before bumping into someone. Both Michiru as the person in front of her landed on the ground. ''Ouch.''

''That hurts...'' The other whined causing Michiru to look up at a blonde girl. She had deep blue eyes that were now filled with tears.

''I am terribly sorry.'' The aqua haired girl quickly said, standing up before helping the other back on her feet again. ''I wasn't looking where I was going.''

Much to her surprise the blonde didn't seem angry at all. She was just smiling as she wiped away her tears. ''It's alright. I do it all the time.'' She giggled. Michiru was surprised how much this girl's mood had changed in less than a few seconds.

''Ah Usagi-chan, I am glad you could make it. A bit late though.'' Makoto said, walking up to the two girls followed by Haruka. ''And I see you've met Michiru-san.'' Both Usagi and Michiru turned around, giving the brunette a questioning look.

Haruka smirked. ''Ah Michi, this is Tsukino Usagi. Your date.'' Immidiately Michiru looked back at the blonde she had bumped into a few minutes ago. So this girl was her blind date? She had to admit she looked pretty good. In fact, she was a beautiful young woman.

''My date?'' Usagi repeated, staring at Haruka then back at Michiru and so on. Then she bursted out into laughter. ''Ah now I get it! It's a joke!''

Makoto and Haruka gave each other a worried look. Usagi was taking it the wrong way already. ''Actually,'' The brunette started. ''Michiru-san is your date.''

''She's escorting me to my blind date?'' Usagi joked, not really getting the picture.

''No, she's your date as in... your blind date.'' Haruka corrected the smaller blonde.

Usagi's smile slowly faded. She blinked a couple of times before nodding. ''Aha...''

''Don't worry about it.'' Michiru suddenly said. ''I don't want to do this either. Why don't we all go home and forget this ever happened?''

Haruka and Makoto both shook their head. ''No, no. The two of you will go on a date TODAY and right NOW!'' They said in unison causing the other two, as well as a few people on the street, to look at them.

Usagi just scratched her forehead before turning her attention to the aqua haired girl again. ''It's not like... well you're pretty and all that but it's just that...''

''You don't date girls.'' Michiru finished. ''I know. They only told me about a few minutes ago though.''

Makoto and Haruka bowed their heads a bit, hiding their amusement.

''Sorry.'' Usagi apologized, staring down at the ground beneath her. She really hadn't meant to disappoint the girl in front of her but she simply hadn't gotten over Mamoru yet. She had loved him so much. She would surely need more time to get over the pain he had caused by leaving. ''But if you want we could always get something to drink and chat.''

Michiru smiled. This girl was really a sweet girl. No wonder Makoto tried so hard to cheer her up. Even though she didn't want to be here at all Michiru nodded, accepting the invitation. ''I'd love to.''

''I guess we should get going then.'' Makoto said, smirking. _'Victory!'_

Haruka nodded. ''I guess we should.'' And with that said she took Makoto's hand in hers and pulled her away from the other two girls.

''R-ruka...'' Michiru stammered, sweatdropping as she watched her friend and the brunette walk away. ''Now where are they going so fast?''

''Probably they're going to do what rabbits are famous for.'' Usagi replied with an amused smile on her lips. Michiru giggled upon hearing that. That surely sounded like Haruka. ''Shall we get going then?''

The aqua haired girl nodded, smiling a but when Usagi took her hand in her own and started to pull her along towards the entrance of the cafe. It didn't take them long before they had found a table. Slowly they sat down, neither one of them saying anything. It felt kind of awkwards doing this.

''I usually don't do this.'' Michiru suddenly said.

Usagi looked up, smiling. ''Don't worry. The same goes for me. Makoto just gets carried away when it comes down to cheering me up. She even forgot about my sexual preferance. But it's alright. I don't mind being stuck here with you.''

''I am glad to hear that.'' Came the reply.

''So Michiru-san, how old are you?'' Usagi asked, trying to start a conversation.

''I am eightteen years old now. You're seventeen right?''

The blonde nodded. ''Yeps. That tall blonde, is she a friend of yours?''

''Yeah. Her name is Haruka. I've known her ever since I turned ten. She came living next to us together with her uncle and aunt.'' Michiru paused for a moment. ''She was my first and only friend I had back then. Ofcourse even I thought she was a guy back then. I believed that for two years even though she kept claiming she was female. I just didn't believe her.''

Usagi giggled. ''Just like no one believes me that I am a very bright and smart person. They always claim I am a klutz.''

''That's hard to believe. You seem like a bright person indeed.'' Michiru stated. ''So, tell me more about yourself. Any hobbies?''

''I love sleeping and eating.'' Usagi replied, trying to put up a straight face. The smile that played on her lips betrayed her though. ''Actually, sleeping and eating is the only thing I do lately.''

''Because of that boy...ex-boyfriend of yours?''

The blonde nodded. ''It's hard to just move on. It's hard to let go of something or someone you've been fighting so hard for. He was always so nice to me. Sweet, caring. I don't know why he decided not to love me anymore. One day he just came to me, telling me he didn't love me anymore. That there was someone else... it hurt.''

Michiru nodded, noticing that the girl in front of her was about to break down into tears. She had to change the subject. ''I understand. But it's like they say. It's better to know how it feels to lose someone you love than to never have loved before. Right?''

Usagi nodded a bit.''I thought that only counted when your loved one died.''

''That saying can count in any possible way. It's just the way you have to look at things.'' Michiru paused, realizing she still hadn't changed the subject.

Usagi seemed to be one step ahead of the other.''How about you? Any hobbies?''

''I paint. I love to swim but my main hobby is collecting cosmetica. Pretty stupid, ne?'' Usagi quickly shook her head.

''I admit you're the first person I've ever met who likes to collect cosmetica but that's what I like about people. Everyone is unique. And you paint? That's so cool. Maybe if you want to you could show me a bit of your work once...''

A smile appeared on the aqua haired girl's lips. ''If you want to. I'd love to show you a but of my work. Not many people are interested in paintings and stuff.''

''I love artistic things. Probably because I am not good at anything for that matter. The only thing I am good at is eating and sleeping.'' Usagi sighed. ''Anyway, tell me somethin more about yourself. What are you like?''

Michiru wanted to say something about Usagi's self image but before she could the blonde had already changed the subject. ''Trouble is my middle name...'' Michiru finally said. ''But in the end I am not too bad. I just seem to get into a lot of trouble.''

''The same here.'' Usagi admitted. ''I am not doing it on purpose but I always end up messing up.''

Michiru shrugged, staring at the girl in front of her. She couldn't help it but feel attracted to the girl in front of her. Usagi had such deep blue eyes, such a sweet smile... It was too bad that Usagi was straight. Also, Michiru was fully aware of the façade Usagi had put up for the outside world. If the blonde thought she had hid it very well she was sadly mistaken. Michiru could somehow see right through her.

''You know Usagi-san,'' The aqua haired girl started. ''I know I hardly know you but... You don't have to smile all the time. It's clear you don't feel happy and cheerful. I know I wouldn't be cheerful when I would be in your position.''

Usagi's smile faded. ''But being cheerful is all I've ever done. I don't want people to worry about me.''

''I think you worry them much more by being so happy all the time. You're human too. Everyone feels sad from time to time. That's how life is. God is an evil little man who gave us different kinds of emotions to deal with. He's probably sitting on some cloud, looking down on his creation with a hand full of popcorn.''

The blonde laughed slightly upon hearing that. A real laugh. ''You've got a strange image of god Michiru-san.''

''I guess I do. But well, you'll never know. Maybe I am right.''

Usagi giggled but kept looking down at her hands. ''I am sorry.''

''About what?''

''Ruining your afternoon. I bet you had planned something completely different. No one would like to spend a free day with some girl you hardly know, listening to her ramblings about a guy who broke her heart.''

''I wouldn't want it any other way.'' Michiru replied with all honesty. ''Actually I am glad it turned out like this. I really didn't feel like going on a date with someone I don't know. It feels strange.''

Usagi nodded. ''That's how I felt about this too.''

''So we agree.'' Michiru commented playfully before taking on of the blonde's hands in hers. ''And don't worry about it. It's good that you're able to talk to someone about your problems. Besides that ex of yours doesn't know what he has lost. You're a great girl. I bet he's regretting his actions already.''

''Thanks for trying to cheer me up but...'' Usagi paused. ''I don't think that's the case. Mamo-chan... no, Chiba-kun doesn't care about me. If he did he hadn't just walked away like that.''

Michiru pulled her hand back. She wished she could find the right words to say but she couldn't. She had no idea what the Chiba guy was like. ''Let's order someone. My treat. Ice cream?'' She said instead of anything else.

A smile appeared on Usagi's lips. ''Ice cream. You've found the magic way to make me forget about Mamoru for atleast thirty minutes!'' She cheered. Again Michiru could see right through the other's act. Talking about that Chiba Mamoru obviously made the other feel sad about what had happened between the two of them.

**To Be continued...

* * *

**

Part two will be up soon. I just need to beta read it first... Anyway, let me know what you think of it so far. (Sorry about the errors in here... I just need some sleep!)


	2. Part two

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters.

UMfan : Deal. Here's the second part!

Silver Sailor Ganymede : Oh right, I'll work on that mistake, thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this part as well!

* * *

**Mad About You**

**(Part two)**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

_- It's driving me insane.  
I can't fake,  
For God's sake why am I driving in the wrong lane  
Trouble is my middle name.  
But in the end I'm not too bad  
Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you -_

After both girls had ordered ice cream and something to drink they went back to their table. ''So Michiru-san, since we're on a 'date' and all that,'' Usagi paused for a moment, sitting down. ''What exactly are you looking for in a girlfriend?''

The other girl thought about it for a moment. ''I honestly don't know. I guess she has to be sweet, care a lot about me, need me as much as I will need her. A great sense of humor is important too ofcourse. But what I really want in a lover is just that one thing. That simple little thing so many people can't find in a lover...''

''Being loved, really loved.'' Usagi finished for the other who nodded. She knew exactly what Michiru had meant with that. You could love someone and they could return those feelings. You could keep telling each other lies about being together forever but in the end you could never be sure. You couldn't make plans for the future if you were still living in the past of that future you wanted to built.

You never knew what would happen along the way. ''Tell me Michiru-san, have you ever felt that kind of love?''

The other shrugged. ''No. If I had I wouldn't be sitting here, being all single and all.'' The last part was meant as a joke but to Michiru it had meant so much more than that. She once thought she loved Haruka like that and that those feelings were returned. Haruka never saw her as more than just a good friend. After that Michiru had never felt the same way about anyone again. ''I wouldn't even know how love really felt if it hit me in the face.'' She admitted.

Usagi shook her head. ''Don't say that Michiru-san. You're only eightteen. You've got enough time to meet that _one _person you can share the rest of your life with. I thought it would be Mamoru who was my true love. My destined love but I was mistaken. I've realised that the moment he told me we were through. I may not have felt true love so far but I surely know how it feels to be in love. How it feels to be hold by someone you care about. It should be the happy times we should cherish. Not the sad ones.''

''That's true.'' Michiru sighed. This day really couldn't get any stranger. Here she was, discussing with her straight date how they had never met the _one. _They should be, could be, talking about so many other things but instead of that they had chosen this kind of conversation. Why? ''You seem to be very true about your feelings Usagi-san,'' The aqua haired girl finally said. ''I am curious, what is love to you?''

''Love is caring about the people around you. Wanting to be with them, protect them from the harm life can bring. You can't only love one person in particular. I thought that once. But that was wrong. I might love Mamoru as much more than I would love a friend but that doesn't mean I don't love them either. There are so many ways.''

Michiru nodded. She was amused by the fact it didn't take Usagi any slight hesitation before coming up with the answer. Usagi must've given this a thought before. Or maybe this girl just always knew how to come up with the right answers. ''What about you? What does love mean to you?''

''I don't know.'' The aqua haired girl replied sadly. ''I wish I did though. Your answer made a lot of sense but to me love is, I guess, just being with the person... I don't know... with the person you want to share the rest of your life with. Experience that feeling everyone is talking so highly about. That strange sensation you feel when just holding someone's hand. That nervous feeling when you talk to someone, when you kiss someone.''

''You watch tv a lot, don't you?'' Usagi giggled although she was serious. ''But I do believe that there's that _one _person walking the earth. That one person you are destined to share your life with. The problem is just...'' There was another slight pause. ''You'll never know who it is. I mean, my destined love could be walking past me every day on my way back from school. He could be some guy I meet reguraly one the bus. It could be Motoki from the arcade. In fact, it could be anyone.''

''That's the problem.'' Michiru stated. ''You never knew who it is. There's no easy way of finding it out. Only time will tell.''

Usagi blinked a few times before laughing slightly.''Now you sound like my friend. Meioh Setsuna. She always tells me that only time will tell the ways of life. In fact, she seems to depend on that 'time' a lot.

''Sounds like a very wise woman.'' Michiru replied with a smile. She loved seeing Usagi smile. She loved the sound of Usagi's voice. Someone it made her heart skip a beat seeing the blonde so happy. Michiru quickly shrugged that feeling off. It was silly to think such things. Not only was Usagi interested in only guys but it was simply impossible to feel such a thing around someone you only met one hour ago.

''She is.'' The blonde whispered, looking down at the table. She didn't know why but she knew she was blushing. Maybe it was the fact they were talking to each other as if they had known the other for quite some time that embarrassed her. It could be the fact she felt silly around the other...so unexperienced. Usagi couldn't quite explain it but ever since Michiru had taken her hand in her own a few minutes ago Usagi had started to feel uncomfortable. But in a good way. It was hard to explain.

Quickly Michiru thought of something to say. She didn't want their conversation to just dry up like that. ''Assuming you're still in high school. What do you plan on doing in the future?''

Usagi sweatdropped. ''I honestly don't know.'' She admitted. ''My only dream of the future is becoming a bride.''

''Nothing you'd like to become, a teacher, singer, writer?'' Michiru questioned. Usagi had to be the first girl she had ever met who didn't know what she wanted to do after she finished school.

''I want to be famous.'' Usagi replied. ''But I guess that doesn't count.''

''It's something.''

Usagi nodded happily. Atleast Michiru wasn't laughing at her. All her other friends told her she was going to end up just like a homeless. One of her friends even told her she wasn't going to have much of a bright future. Then again, that hadn't been a real friend. That so called friend of hers had been the one to walk away with Mamoru. Immidiately the smile on her face faded. She had to stop thinking about Mamoru all the time. He was gone and that was something she just had to deal with.

''How about you Michiru-san?''

The aqua haired girl smiled, failing to notice the hint of sadness in the other's voice. ''Just call me Michiru.''

''Ok, Michiru what is your dream? You want to continue to paint?''

Michiru shook her head. ''No, my dream is to become a famous violist. I own a violin and I can play it rather well but... not good enough. I've seen and heard all those professionals play. I could never match up to them...''

''I am sure you're really good at it.'' Usagi said, interrupted the other before she could finish her sentence. ''I mean, you could always practice, right?''

''I guess so.'' Came the reply.

And before any of them could say anything else a third voice suddenly interrupted them. ''Ah look at this, Usako has found a new friend.'' Both Usagi as Michiru looked up at a tall black haired man and a raven haired girl. Usagi shivered upon seeing the two of them. She suddenly felt like running away and cry.

''And you are?'' Michiru questioned, annoyed by the looks on the faces of the obvious couple.

''Chiba Mamoru and this is my _lovely _girlfriend Rei.'' The black haired man replied although the last part was directed at Usagi.

''How nice.'' Michiru said, pretending she had no idea of who he was.

The black haired man shrugged.''And who are you exactly?''

''Kaioh Michiru.'' The aqua haired girl replied, smiling friendly. From the corner of her eyes she could see how Usagi's mood had drastically changed from bad to worse.

''I didn't know Usagi had such good looking friends.'' Mamoru said, earning a cold glare from both Rei as Michiru. ''Most of her friends look like they escaped either from prison or from a mental institute.'' There was another pause. ''Except for Rei ofcourse but you couldn't count her in as a friend anymore.''

Michiru nodded. ''I guess so. But then again, she never really counted as a friend in the first place if she was able to stab a good girl like Usagi in the back. Stealing a friend's lover is proof of that.''

Both Mamoru and Rei seemed annoyed upon hearing that. Once again Mamoru decided to open his mouth. ''You should watch it. I can't help it. I just fell in love with someone who was mature enough for a steady relationship. I couldn't continue to play a babysitter for the rest of my life.''

Usagi just sat there, feeling her heart break even more after every word he spoke. She was happy that Michiru even took the trouble to defend her but there was no need for that. Mamoru was right. She could never win from a girl like Rei. The raven haired girl was mature, reliable and pretty. She was everything she wasn't.

''Indeed.'' Michiru said, much to everyone's surprise. ''And I am glad you decided to stop playing the babysitter because Usagi now is together with someone worthy of her love.''

Mamoru went wide eyed. He hadn't been expecting that. ''Who? Don't tell me you sunk low enough to give in to Umino's flirting.''

''I...'' Usagi started, not understanding why Michiru had told him such a lie.

''Actually, I've got no idea who Umino is but no. He isn't her new babysitter as you so nicely put it.'' A smirk appeared on Michiru's lips. ''Actually that task has been given to me now. I am dating Usagi.''

Rei's and Mamoru's mouths dropped. ''You...and Usako... are... d-dating...'' Mamoru repeated in shock, luckily he missed the shocked and surprised looks on Usagi's face.

The aqua haired girl nodded. With that she stood up, walking over to Usagi and sat down next to the blonde. Slowly and yet a bit unsure of how Usagi would react she put an arm around the smaller girl. ''Usa-ko and I have been dating for one week now.''

''Impossible...'' Rei stammered. ''You're a... you're a girl!''

Michiru looked down at herself, rolling her eyes sarcastically. ''How nice of you to tell me. I've been trying to solve that mystery for quite some time now. Anyway if the two of you would please excuse us, my girlfriend and I are on a date and we'd like to be alone now.''

''Impossible.'' Mamoru said, repeating Rei's words. ''Usagi isn't like that. I am pretty sure Makoto's behaviour hasn't rubbed off on her already. Usagi is as straight as a pen.''

''Nowadays you've got rubber pens.'' Michiru stated. ''You can bend those.''

Usagi giggled upon hearing that. Michiru managed to make her smile over and over again, no matter how lousy the situation. ''Don't play smart with me.'' Mamoru hissed. ''I damnwell know the two of you are only acting to get rid of us. Usagi is straight!''

''The only reason she was with you was because she didn't want to break your heart but fine, you want prove! I'll give it to you!'' Michiru shot back and without any further warnings she turned her head to face Usagi and pressed their lips together. Usagi went wide eyed upon feeling the other's lips on her own but then, somehow, she managed to relax and started to return the kiss.

Never before had Usagi ever felt such a thrill in kissing someone. Michiru's lips were soft and tasted like raspberry. For a moment she just lost herself in the kiss until Michiru pulled back again.

Slowly Usagi opened her eyes, her cheeks turning red. She couldn't look at Michiru right now so instead of that she just focussed on the shocked and horrified looks on Mamoru's face and Rei's.

Once again it was Michiru who opened her mouth. ''Do you still hold any doubts?'' She asked. Much to Usagi's surprise Michiru seemed perfectly fine after the kiss. How could Michiru stay so calm? Had Michiru felt it too? That strange and dazzling feeling... This was wrong. She couldn't have felt that. She was straight for crying out loud! She couldn't have such feelings for the aqua haired beauty in front of her. It simply wasn't possible.

''Whatever.'' Mamoru hissed, obvious annoyed and yet unsure of what to do or say. ''Come on.'' He then said, putting an arm around Rei as they started to walk away again.

For the first time since Mamoru had broken up with Usagi she was able to look at those two together without any trouble. Somehow the only person, the only thing that was on her mind was Michiru and their kiss.

''So, I don't think you'll have to worry about him again.'' Michiru said with an honest smile. With that said she turned her head back to face Usagi. ''Are you ok, you seem a bit pale.''

Usagi just stared back into Michiru's deep blue eyes, her blush getting deeper and deeper by the second. She wondered if her face had already reached the same colour as a tomato.

''I am sorry if I did something you didn't want me to do.'' The aqua haired girl apologized. ''I just wanted him to shut his mouth. I couldn't stand seeing him hurt you like he did. And the worst thing was that he was doing it intentionally.''

Quickly Usagi shook her head. ''NO! not at all... I mean, you didn't do anything wrong...'' She paused, Michiru probably thought she hadn't liked the kiss. Then again, she hadn't. Right? It had felt so right at that time but it couldn't have been, it couldn't have meant anything. ''I am just surprised.''

''Sorry.'' Michiru repeated. ''I couldn't think of another way to make him shut that damn mouth. I couldn't even think of a way to warn you of my actions... Sorry.''

''Stop apologizing, please.'' Usagi said. The look on her face didn't betray how she was feeling this time. To Michiru it looked like Usagi was torn between very confused, happy and shocked. ''I am not mad at you. Actually I want to thank you. For these past three weeks Mamoru hasn't done anything but trying to annoy me, hurt me and make me cry. It only took you a couple of minutes to bully him away. So, thanks.''

Michiru smiled slightly. She was glad Usagi wasn't angry with her for kissing her. ''It was my pleasure.''

_'Mine too.'_ Usagi thought but ofcourse she didn't dare to say that out loud.

For a moment they just sat there. Neither of them knew what to say. What was there to say? To Usagi the feeling of Michiru's lips on her was still repeating itself in her mind. She could still feel her heart race inside her chest. It was strange, she had never felt like this before. Not even when Mamoru had kissed her all those countless time while they were together.

How was it possible that Michiru had been able to make her feel this way by just kissing her? ''Michiru...'' She started unconsciously. It was now she noticed that Michiru was staring back at her, she was also blushing.

''Yes... Usagi?'' She asked, completely forgetting about her formalities.

''Did you...'' Quickly Usagi shook her head. She couldn't believe she had almost asked Michiru if she had felt that strange feeling as well. ''Never mind.''

Michiru smiled. ''It's ok to ask Usagi. You could say that we share a special bond now.''

The blonde giggled. ''I guess you could call it that.'' She hesitated for a moment. ''I wanted to ask you... What I mean is...'' It was obvious that Usagi had a hard time finding the right words. ''C-could you kiss...me...a-again?'' She finally stammered. She didn't want the other girl to get scared or annoyed with her but the feeling of Michiru kissing her had made her feel so strange. So complete. She wanted to know if it had meant anything. She had to know _what_ it had meant.

The aqua haired girl smirked. ''My, my and so it seems that the rubber pen really does bend.'' She joked before cupping Usagi's face. ''You know, people are looking at us right now.''

''I don't care.'' Usagi whispered.

''Me neither.'' Michiru said, using the same tone as the other. ''But it might damage your reputation.''

''Couldn't care less.'' Came the reply. The touch of Michiru's hands on her face somehow made Usagi's heart skip a few beats as she shivered slightly. It felt so right. With that they closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together once more. This time felt different from the other. This time Usagi put her arms around the other girl as Michiru did the same. Their bodies were touching now.

At first the kiss remained innocent but then Usagi wanted more and opened her mouth for Michiru's tongue to enter.

''Ahem!'' Suddenly a voice sounded. Quickly both girls pulled away in shock, looking up at a tall brunette and blonde. ''That kiss is becoming too hot.'' Haruka said with a smirk. ''Not that I minded watching it happen. But I think you should save that passion for later.''

Both Michiru and Usagi blushed.

Makoto bursted out into fits of laughter. ''And the two of you didn't want to go on this date in the first place. I think they owe us a lot, don't you agree Ruka?'' The brunette asked, looking up at the tomboy next to her.

Haruka nodded.''Oh yes, they surely owe us.''

''I owe you nothing.'' Michiru shot back, sticking out her tongue.

''My oh my...'' Haruka said, pretending to be as well hurt as shocked. ''Did the usually reserved Kaioh Michiru just commit a childish act?!''

Usagi just started at the now agruing friends. But what had all of this meant. Had Michiru only kissed her because she asked. Did Michiru want the kiss to mean much more as well. Usagi surely did.

When she looked up again Michiru was staring back at her, smiling down at her with a confident look in her eyes as if she was saying 'it's all up to you'. With that thought on her mind Usagi got up as well, taking Michiru's hand in hers.

''I think I just found what I was looking for.'' She whispered, recalling their earlier conversation.

The aqua haired girl nodded, placing a kiss on the other's forehead. And so had she. It was strange, really. A few hours ago they had been talking about meeting someone they could call their own and now they were together. Holding hands as if they had known each other forever. Neither of them was sure if this was what they called true love but both were surely going to give it a try. Together.

Never before had any of them felt this way for anyone. And that's what made this relationship so special.

Makoto and Haruka just stood there, not quite understand what the other two were talking about exactly. Not that they needed to. Right now the looks on both the faces of Michiru as well as Usagi said more than a million words ever could.

_- Ain't you never seen passion, never seen passion  
That's why I am so mad about you _

Mad about you,  
Mad ... -

**The End

* * *

**

I know I know, but I am just lousy with writing or picking a good ending. Anyway, I hope you liked it! As for the errors in here... I found most of them but I assume I didn't get all of them. Let me know what you think!


End file.
